fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rini's Horrible Death
Rini's Horrible Death is a ''Sailor Moon'' chapter story written by Queen of the Ramen. It is the first real story to be written by her. It is arguably one of the worst stories ever written mainly due to an atrocious plotline involving child abuse. General Information *'Title:' Rini's Horrible Death *'Author(s):' Queen of the Ramen *'Genre(s):' Horror/Angst *'Date of Publication:' August 28, 2004 *'Story Rating:' M *'Status:' Complete Characters (In Order of Appearance) *Serena Tsukino *Prince Darien *Rini Tsukino *Luna Storyline The story begins with Serena getting annoyed about Rini interfering with her relationship with Darien. She is annoyed to a point that she wants to murder her, and has the perfect plan for it. Thus, she tricks Rina about Darien arranging a party for her in a nearby cave. Convinced, and promising to act surprised, she enters the cave, only to find that it is a trap. In the next chapter, a black case is placed beside her. After opening it, Rini is caught by a monstrous hand, tightly clutching on to her. Serena grabs her other free hand and brutually saws her fingers off. She then transforms into Sailor Moon and causes the cave to crumble, trapping Rini inside. At her own home, she feeds Rini's detached fingers to her pet, Luna. Relieved of her not dealing with Rini anymore, the story ends. Reception This story received a series of mixed reviews. Many people have praised Rini's character bashing, while an equal amount has opposed it. It is arguably declared as one of the worst fan fictions ever written. The FanFic Critic argues that anyone who thought it was good was "as fucked up as the author is" (this is uncensored on the actual Reviews page). She even made a video arguing that Rini was Serena's "future child", whom she brutually assaulted. Psychid (Psychid45 on the Wiki), a user once familiar with the Sailor Moon franchise, thanked the FanFic Critic on the video's commentary for warning him about what he called a "story that's almost as disastrous as My Immortal". In the actual reviews, he gives the same review for both chapters: "Mindless, out-of-character-ness and a truly atrocious plotline help this story live up to its name--it's downright horrible." Nickspaz16 (supposingly Nickspaz17) simply said "... Go jump off a cliff." on the second chapter. Voltalia the Majestic One (Dinatimus on the Wiki) called the author a "heartless bitch" and compared her to Charles Manson and Ted Bundy. She even went out of her way to claim that the fanfic portrayed Serena in a way "that would make Naoto Takeuchi go into a deep depression!" She then closed her review by telling the author they would stew in Hell forever. See Also *List of fan fictions considered the worst External Links *Rini's Horrible Death on FanFiction.Net *Reviews for Rini's Horrible Death on FanFiction.Net *FanFic Critic Episode 106: "Rini's Horrible Death" on YouTube *FanFic Critic Episode 106: "Rini's Horrible Death" Commentary on YouTube Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fictions Considered the Worst